Daisy
To see the deceased supercentenarian from the United Kingdom, see Daisy Adams. Daisy is a playable Mario series princess in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) as also princesses Peach and Rosalina. She is voiced by Deanna Mustard in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) and the whole Super Mario series. Her first appearance is Super Mario Land. For Arm Melter 16 dated December 8, 2012, the fifth year of the Arm Melter, a crown of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy appeared when Santa's here. This was the second time we see Princess Daisy in Rossmore, Ontario. First was another arm wrestling event. She was saying "Get another lucky arm wrestler and stratch ticket from the OLG store". She talked to Allen Ford and said "Unlucky Santa!" and that means Toad switches the Food Basics Wiki protect managers and Pembroke changed by a little bit. In the finale of Ben and Toad's Contest, Daisy was seen with a yellow blouse. At the dances on February 1, 2013, she and her partner Princess Peach liked how Terue Ashida performed the foxtrot to "Just a Fool" by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton. She voiced her in the reality show of Ben and Toad's Contest. But on June 12, 2013, she was taken to the hospital for medical exams for five hours before the death of Jiroemon Kimura, but Birdo decided to change name. She was a contestant on Wipeout Canada after the arm wrestling rematch from Gabriella and Kelsi. Wikipedia Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her first appearance was in 1989 in Super Mario Land, in which she is kidnapped by the tyrannical alien Tatanga, who plans to marry her and rule her kingdom. Daisy later appeared in NES Open Tournament Golf as Luigi's caddy. She then appeared in Mario Tennis, after which she began appearing in Mario sports and party games. She also appears in the Mario Kart series, most recently in Mario Kart 7 as an unlockable character. She has been a playable character in every Mario Party game except for the first two and Mario Party Advance. Daisy's latest appearance was in Mario Sports Mix. The infant version of herself, Baby Daisy, debuted in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character, and also appears in Mario Super Sluggers. Daisy's first voice actress was Kate Fleming in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. Daisy's next voice actress was Jen Taylor, who provided her voice in Mario Party 3, Mario Party 4, and Mario Party 5. In every other game, Daisy has been and is currently voiced by Deanna Mustard. Outside video games, Daisy appears as a main character in the 1993 Super Mario Bros. film, and was played by Samantha Mathis. She also appears in the comic books. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Daisy also has multiple stickers and a trophy. Daisy's wardrobe has always been similar to Princess Peach's, with more personal defining traits than the outfits of other Mario characters such as Mario and Luigi. In her most common design, Daisy has red hair past her shoulders with flipped up ends, a pale complexion, a round face, and large, sapphire-blue eyes. Unlike Peach who has multiple, thin lashes, Daisy has two, thick eyelashes. She does not wear thick lipstick, but her lips have been shown to have a defining rosy shade. She wears a yellow dress with two orange panniers, two orange frills, red-orange high heels, white wrist-length floral gloves, and a collar. For her standard jewelry, Daisy wears a mint-green flower pendant, matching mint-green flower earrings, and a golden crown with a mint-green flower in the center and back with two rubies at each side. In her early appearances prior to Mario Party 4, her hair was much longer; she wore a ruby crown with a yellow flower in the center and back with two emeralds on each side, and a yellow and white dress with a white sash; her pendant and earrings were blue; and her skin was tan during the Nintendo 64 era. Many people often think of her as being Luigi's love interest, as seen in the ''Super Mario Bros.'' film, and a statue of herself and Luigi dancing together (as both babies and adults) appeared in Mario Kart Wii. The same strategy guide which names Toadette as a sister of Toad, refers to Peach and Daisy as cousins. This statement is yet to be used in the games, however. Daisy qualified for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, under an Echo Fighter of Princess Peach. She was one of the first three newcomers confirmed, along with the Inklings and Ridley. As Daisy is a newcomer to the series, Daisy wasn't among the 8 characters from the original Super Smash Bros., and thus needs to be unlocked. Daisy was on Ben and Toad's Contest for the entire first season only. Daisy was in a wheelchair the entire season, and got trapped by the Toady Oldies. Gallery 199345-282px_daisymp3_2_super.jpg Daisy_-_MP8_2.png Super-Mario-Daisy-Princess-Picture.jpg Daisy's No Longer Pearl Krabs!.jpg Daisy-Princess-Super-Mario-Picture.jpg Daisy_MK7.png 07.jpg Daisy20Kart20DD.png DaisyMSSart.PNG DaisyMP6.png Wipeout Canada .]] In Wipeout Canada, she is from Ottawa until Wipeout episode 3, and then she moved to Hamilton from episode three to the airing of the Wipeys and then she moved to Pembroke, Ontario (Note: She lives on 10 Nelson Street) from August 24, 2011 (Allen Ford's 35th Birthday) to the current. Daisy sang "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry, during the stage and performed after Toadette's Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. She says during the episode 7 commerical "Finally the moment you have been all waiting for Patricia Velàsquez, Tom Green and Uniqua". She said "I got a spot". See her on Ontario Armwrestling Wiki. Ben and Toad's Contest Daisy often went to the NASCAR series during the IndyCar part of the show. Many people comment Daisy as one of the greatest video game characters on BATC. Daisy also participated in BATC in season 8 after Barber; the American Ninja Warrior course. She chose to participate due to BATC giving all Pokemon and Nintendo characters the right to participate or not. Motorsports From her first game to the 1994 World Cup, Daisy had qualified for every Formula Three race. In 1995, due to Tony Kanaan competing in Italian Formula Three, Princess Daisy failed to qualify for the 1995 Macau Grand Prix, the entire 1995 British Formula Three season and the 1995 Masters of Formula 3. She returned to motorsports in 1996 and as of 2016 remains to be involved. A member of the Belgium national team, Daisy won the 2016 Indy 500 with her other teammates. Arm Melter 16 After weeks of replacing Yoshi and Birdo as Unanimous' helpers on BATC1, she returns to Arm Melter 16 and the other event, the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhão. At Arm Melter 16, Daisy said that Yoshi is a crazy "Viola Koch". Also at Arm Melter 16, she was on "one of season 1's teams, named "Unanimous" and they won against "Backbone". Princess Daisy failed to qualify for the Stock Car Brasil race as she was in Ontario instead of the Autodromo Jose Carlos Pace race track. Daisy also decided to sing the Canadian anthem instead of the Brazilian anthem. Eventually in the tournament she was beaten by Cresselia in the first round, an underdog in the finals. Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Canada Category:TVTropolis characters Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants from census agglomerations Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Last place contestants Category:Contestants on the losing team Category:Alberta Category:Backbone Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Mario characters Category:Mario series Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Ottawa and Arnprior